


Harmony

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they do claim to be traveling performers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taotrooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Harmonía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079548) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Happy Birthday, Tao!

Green leaves fluttered and rustled in the wind as the bright sun neared the western horizon, turning the sky a citrus orange and the clouds hues of pink. The Happy Hungry Bunch had settled into a forest clearing. Yoon was cooking dinner over the campfire with Zeno’s assistance. The scent of rice, vegetables, and spices lifted on the warm breeze. Ao attempted to steal a bite only be shooed away by Yoon, though Zeno then sneaked a piece to the squirrel with a grin. Ao munched on the snack, her fluffy tail twitching happily.  

The others were tasked with chores as well. Hak washed the laundry in the stream next to camp, while Yona hung up each item on the makeshift dry-line as the Thunder Beast finished and passed the clothing to her. Kija and Jae-ha were setting up the tents, their chatterings filling the camp. Shin-ah, after collecting firewood, had moved out of everyone’s way to practice his sword work.

_Long, long ago a bright red sun was eaten._

Yoon began to hum absentmindedly as he stirred the food and added spices. Zeno’s ears perked at the familiar melody. The blond dragon’s warm voice joined in, raising the song from unassuming background noise to being clearly heard across the camp. As she hung up one of Kija’s extra capes, Yona’s voice was added to the mix like the chiming of a bell.

_And the world was dyed black._

Kija and Jae-ha paused their work to look at the three and listen to their singing. Deciding his finely honed skills should be on display, Jae-ha quickly pulled out his flute and began to play along. The light notes drifted around the humming voices, lifting and supporting them. The music wormed its way into the minds of Hak and Kija. Soon their tenor tones balanced out the higher pitched voices.  

  _Let’s call the Four Dragons, bow our heads._

Shin-ah paused his practice. His sword lowered to his side as he turned toward the others. His hum, deep yet so soft and subtle that it was barely audible, weaved around the others. Ao perked up at the sound and, not wanting to be left out, let out her squeaky exclamation.  

_Let’s bow our heads to the Fire Dragon._  

The song finished with a little flourish from the combination of Zeno and Jae-ha. Yona let out a bright and clear laugh, while Kija clapped softly in appreciation and Yoon muttered under his breath.

“What a pain.”

“You do realize you’re the one who started that”, Hak teased.

“I didn’t ask any of you to sing!” The boy’s cheeks flushed a bright pink.  

“You’re adorable, Yoon!” Yona declared with a smile, which only made the boy’s blush deepen.

“That wasn’t half-bad”, Jae-ha mused aloud with a smirk as he glanced around at their little group, “Perhaps we should make it part of our traveling entertainer act.”


End file.
